Adventure time with Pinn and Ken:the beginning of their legacy
by PencilMouth
Summary: PencilMouth here again,I decided to cancel my previous fanfic (Grimbeard's legacy) since I ran out off ideas and I gots so lazy. But here's a new fanfic which will not only introduce my two OCs but will also start a series starring them. Hope it turns out better than the last one!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Finn! You gonna spend the rest of your life looking for humans who probably wouldn't exist or are you gonna just go back to the treefort and share this everything burritto with me?" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs. Finn was digging through the soil with his hands "But this could be my only chance Jake! Remember what PB said?" _ "I know what PB said about a chance that there could be humans living underground but that could be just another Hyoomen tribe!" (see episode 44 Susan Strong) "Yeah you're prolly right Jake" Finn said in a disappointed and sad voice. "I'll go back ahead to the tree fort" Jake said then he shapeshifted into a plane and took off. Finn decided to take a path next to a flowing river when suddenly, something caught the corner of Finn's eye. He saw a basket hidden among the cattail reeds of the ran over to the basket and when caught up to it he saw that there were two babies snuggled up in the basket. Finn got the basket and placed it gently on the looked at the two babies. One was wearing a pair of shades and was laughing when he saw Finn's face,he had blonde other one was wearing a hat that looked kinda similar to Finn's, he was fast asleep but once he woke up Finn clearly saw that they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Poor kids left alone in a basket among the reeds with no one else caring for them". Later Finn brought the two kids and their basket to the tree fort where Jake was eating his everything burritto " Well,well look who finally came here only to find half of the everything burritto finished" Jake said with sneer. "Jake I can explain, on my way I found this basket in a river" Finn got the basket and showed it to he saw the babies Jake immediately gasped and replied "Finn these kids are surely humans but we can't let ourselves take care of them,remember what happened with the Jiggler?" (see episode six the Jiggler)" You've got a point but what time is it?" Finn replied "SEARCHING FOR BABYSITTERS TIME" Jake replied and the duo did their iconic fistbump before Finn got the basket, hopped onto Jake's back and left riding in Jake's into the land of Ooo _


	2. AT with Pinn and Ken:Ch2 PB finds out

PB was busy mixing potions when all of a sudden Finn and Jake burst through the wall."What the gob! Why did you two just burst through the wall when you could've just knocked on the palce door!?" PB yelled. "Peebs! I'll explain about that later but now I'll explain something else EVEN MORE IMPORTANT" Finn replied. After three minutes,Finn finished his story and PB just stood there suprised."Finn I have something to tell you, its just that I made up the thing about the possibility of humans living underground.I just said that so you could still have hope that you're not the last human,so that you wouldn't be so lonely and you wouldn't lose hope that your species wouldn't die out. "PB..." Finn said in a voice that was so filled with sadness,disappointment and walked over to the basket that was on Jake's back and lovingly stroked the head of the baby wearing the hat."But these kids,are the beacon of hope for the human race they're clearly human...That is if you checked the eyes of the one wearing shades and removed the other one's hat. "SHOOT,we forgot to do that Jake to be 101% sure!" Finn said. So slowly Finn did what PB said earlier and after he did he was overjoyed to see that the babies were clearly human."You can't give them to me though,I can't juggle taking care of them and ruling the kingdom" PB replied Finn and Jake set off once again to find someone to take care of the babies.


	3. AT with Pinn and Ken:Ch3 the caretaker

Finn and Jake had really hard time looking for a caretaker for the kids. First it was stuff,she would make an awesome stuff, she knew nothing about caring for it was Tree stuff, she's really sweet and her apple pies were delish! Bad stuff,Finn remembered about her being bonkers (see episode 4 Tree Trunks).Next was stuff,she could teach the kids how to speak Korean and hanging out with her is awesome (see episode 9 my two favorite people) plus it could also help the kids get along better with her and Jake's offspring (see episode 6 of season 5).Bad stuff, she might be able to teach them ONLY KOREAN plus, she's a rainicorn ( see episode 12 her parents of season 2)."Why don't we just see our last choice,Xergiok?" Jake asked."But he can't juggle taking care of them and being a mermaid's boyfriend" Finn replied." broke up with his merfolk GF" Jake said."Really?" Finn asked," Really dude."Jake they went over to Xergiok and when they did they were suprised that he got his birds back and that his eyes weren't in his beard anymore."Nice to see you two again Finn and Jake" Xergiok replied while bandaging some wounded birds. Finn explained their little dilemma and once he was done Xergiok replied "I could do it Finn,you don't have to worry about me becoming a jerk again because I burned then buried the ashes of my eyes." Xergiok said. "We're super relieved to hear that so we'll leave the basket here now then?" Finn said. After the duo took off Xergiok gently got the basket looked at the babies and said "Hey there sweet cuties I'm your new gramps and I promise to love and take care of you both equally" Xergiok after naming them Pinn( the one with the hat and blonde hair and blue eyes) and Ken (the one wearing shades who also has blonde hair) a new legacy began, the legacy of Pinn and Ken (to learn about Xergiok see episode 14 of season 2 and episode 13 season 5).


End file.
